The present invention relates generally to footwear and, more specifically, to customizable heat molded footwear having a heat moldable portion where the footwear is all one contiguous, monolithic uniform piece. When the heat molding takes place, it forms to the shape of one's foot through application of heat, thereafter, the user places the footwear on their feet for a predetermined period of time causing the footwear to mold to the shape of the underside and side portion of one's foot. There is nothing to be inserted or removed from the footwear in this present invention it is all one piece unlike other types of footwear wherein insoles and foot beds are removable.
The application of heat can be done using any heating device or heat application capable of sufficient temperature.
There are other footwear devices that provide for heat molding of orthopedic food beds and insoles that are removable from said footwear. While this footwear may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. There is nothing to be inserted or removed from the footwear in this present invention it is all one piece unlike other types of footwear wherein insoles and foot beds are removable.